En route vers l'ordinaire
by Karrie788
Summary: Ce travail est une traduction de Way to Normal par Elyse Estheim. "Après son réveil sur le nouveau monde, Lightning et les autres s'attellent à la lourde tâche de mener une vie normale. Malheureusement, les choses ne semblent pas si faciles."


_**Ce travail est une traduction de ****Way to Normal ( www fanfiction net/s/10611349/17/Way-To-Normal)**** par Elyse Estheim.**_

**En route vers l'ordinaire**

**Chapitre 1: Atterrissage**

L'odeur agréable de l'herbe humide fut sa première sensation du nouveau monde.

Ça, et le fait qu'elle avait le nez dedans. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour observer les alentours. Tandis qu'elle acclimatait ses yeux à l'environnement, elle devina que c'était l'aube qui perçait à l'horizon et non le crépuscule. De petites montagnes recouvertes de forêt étaient visibles à mi-distance. Elle-même pouvait les voir, perchée ausommet d'une des nombreuses petites collines à pente douce éparpillées dans la vallée montagneuse. En affleurement avec la forêt, les plaines abritaient des champs, qui, curieusement, semblaient cultivés. Tout près d'elle, deux arbres aux branches chargées de fruits rouges surplombaient des petits buissons couverts de baies. Tandis que la lumière du jour se faisait de plus en plus nette, elle aperçut également quelques routes qui traversaient la vallée et même quelques maisons ça et là. Plus loin, il y avait l'air d'avoir un village entier avec une multitude de toitures escarpées qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre d'une rivière qui traversait le village et l'ensemble de la vallée, d'après ce que Lightning pouvait voir. L' atmosphère étaot incroyablement sereine, bien qu'elle ignorât l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait et qu'elle était probablement seule.

Ses yeux se plissèrent devant le soleil levant. _Une nouvelle aube_, songea-t-elle avec un sourire en baissant les yeux. _... et des vieilles fringues_, poursuivit-elle sans orgueil en remarquant qu'elle portait son vieil uniforme de la Garde Civile. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle était certaine que son accoutrement d'Equilibrium aurait juré avec cet endroit, quel qu'il soit. Lightning s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux tandis que le soleil la réchauffait jusqu'au cœur. Elle les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement tout près d'elle. Elle se braqua et concentra son champ de vision sur les buissons derrière les arbres fruitiers, d'où semblait venir le son. Le coin n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dangereux, mais elle aurait été stupide de baisser sa garde en territoire inconnu, même si le nouveau monde avait l'air paisible.

« … Lightning ? »

Elle se détendit aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix. « Serah », fit-elle en soupirant de soulagement. Sa cadette émergea du buisson en retirant une brindille de la frange de ses cheveux. Lightning se précipita pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le faire depuis leur réunion dans le néant où ils avaient vaincu Bhunivelze, aussi comptait-elle en profiter dès maintenant. Elle tomba à genoux, Serah dans les bras, et enterra son visage dans les cheveux de sa sœur. « Tu es là… »

D'abord, Serah ne dit rien, préférant hocher doucement la tête sur l'épaule de Lightning tandis que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. « On est là. Toutes les deux. »

Elles passèrent un long moment à genoux, le temps de réaliser qu'elles étaient toutes les deux là, hors de danger et vivantes. Lightning finit par s'écarter et regarda autour d'elle. « Où sont passés les autres ? »

Serah balayait la zone du regard elle aussi. « Je n'ai vu personne avant toi. Je me suis réveillée là-bas », expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt ce qui semblait être l'autre côté de la colline, au-delà des arbres et buissons. « Je suis venue ici pour explorer un peu plus le coin. »

Lightning s'était relevée et tendit la main à sa sœur pour qu'elle fasse de même, avant de scruter plus avant le paysage alentour pour déterminer leur prochaine étape. Serah semblait faire la même chose mais préférait manifestement que Lightning prenne les décisions. Une petite maison, non loin d'elles, finit par capter son attention. Elle plissa les yeux pour discerner plus de détails, en vain. Quelque chose, au fond d'elle, la poussait à aller vers cette maison et pas une autre. « Là-bas », dit l'aînée en pointant du doigt leur nouvelle destination. « On n'a qu'à aller là-bas pour l'instant. On va voir si les gens qui vivent dans cette maison peuvent nous renseigner.

- Peut-être qu'on va retrouver quelques amis », hasarda Serah en pensant tout haut, bien que le doute pointe dans sa voix.

Lightning devait convenir que même si elle sentait un genre de… connexion avec la maison, elle ne pensait pas y trouver un membre de leur petite famille.

« … peut-être. »

Suite à quoi les sœurs réunies se mirent à trottiner avant de marcher tranquillement depuis la colline jusqu'à la modeste résidence. Tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient, elles arrivèrent à une petite route pavée qui les mena droit vers l'entrée. Elles se réjouissaient de la tranquillité de leur promenade grâce au relief plutôt plat et finir par accélérer le pas. Elles étaient à présent suffisamment proches pour mieux détailler la maison. Son revêtement gris foncé était un choix curieux pour un environnement rural, se dit Lightning, mais l'ensemble était ravissant avec la boiserie blanc pur, le toit et les volets noirs.

La porte d'entrée était peinte en rouge, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'adorable clôture blanche qui traversait tout le fronton de la maison. Sur le côté, une balançoire rouge se soulevait doucement sous l'effet de la brise. Il y avait un garage à l'écart de la maison dont elles remontaient à présent l'allée. Lightning apercevait un petit jardin qui pointait derrière la maison, et deux vélos de randonnée s'appuyaient contre le garage.

Ce n'était pas le genre de maison dans laquelle elle se serait imaginée vivre avant de la voir et de tomber amoureuse de son aspect pittoresque. Il s'équilibrait parfaitement entre le moderne et le traditionnel pour éviter de tomber dans l'inconfortable ou le trop voyant. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était sentie attirée par cet endroit ?

« Tu viens, Light ? »

Lightning secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et rattrapa Serah, qui l'avait devancée de quelques pas sur le perron. Les sœurs s'approchèrent ensemble et s'immobilisèrent avant de frapper à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? » demanda Serah.

Lightning se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« On va juste demander ce dont on a besoin comme information. Tous les habitants de ce monde viennent de l'endroit d'où on vient. Ça devrait bien se passer.

- Et s'ils ne voulaient pas nous parler parce qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas ? »

Serah n'avait pas l'air effrayé mais semblait vouloir envisager toute possibilité.

« Oh, et si on les connait ?

- Dans ce cas on n'aura aucun problème, pas vrai ? » sourit Lightning.

Elle remarqua que sa cadette n'avait pas du tout changé. _Tu as toujours voulu être préparée à tout._

Elle leva la main et donna quelques coups sur la solide porte rouge. Les deux sœurs entendirent du bruit à l'intérieur : une voix de femme inconnue leur disait d' « attendre juste un moment » puis demandait à « chéri » d'aller ouvrir la porte, avant que la poignée ne fasse un cliquetis. Elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec deux yeux noisette derrière des lunettes en demi-lune qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que leur propriétaire reconnaissait les deux jeunes femmes. Les yeux de Lightning s'étaient également agrandis tandis que ceux de Serah pétillaient de soulagement.

« Lightning Farron ? Et Serah? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, toutes les deux ?

- ... M. Estheim ? »


End file.
